Closer
by Awkward writing thing
Summary: Day dreamer, when you find me I'll wrap you in my arms and won't let you go. If it means ruling Brooklyn I'll wear the crown, just meet me on the docks and let us sail the sea away. Spot Conlon one shot, no real smut, but it is kind of implied. Enjoy!


They say that people with their head in the clouds all day have a hard time coming back to earth, and I never believed it until today.

It was an overcast fall day, the stench of New York City was swept away with the breeze, and replaced with one of the fallen leaves from trees in Central Park. I had just finished selling, my throat stinging slightly from having to yell over the crowds and the wind, and was just starting on my way to Tibby's when I heard an unusual, and _beautifully_ comforting sound.

_Bagpipes._

__That beautiful instrument that gave me my name 10 years ago (me currently being 14) when I had first expressed my love and ability to play them. They are so uncommon in New York, but they reminded me so much of my home in Ireland. I started seeking them out and let my head get swept away with the wind. Remembering my fathers fields, and watching my crazy brothers cliff jumping (I was still too young to jump, but if my parents weren't there I would go to one of the lower ledges and jump anyway!). Letting images of the good old days flash through my mind before they were replaced by ones of my burnt fields, dead parents, and having to stow away on a boat to America with my brothers.

I shook my head to clear it, but the images now haunted me when I closed my eyes. So, I decided to focus on something else. More specifically, where the hell I am.

I can no longer hear the bagpipes (sadly), and Tibby's was no where to be found. It was getting kind of dark, which made me wonder how long exactly I had been wandering aimlessly. My mother had always told me that if I was lost in a familiar place to find something I knew, so I continued on. I could smell the dirty salt water coming from the East River, meaning I was probably close to Brooklyn Bridge.

But as I turned right and saw something unexpected and, quite frankly, terrifying!

Brooklyn. As it turns out, I was in Brooklyn. At the docks, actually, the docks where Spot Conlon is. The docks where Spot Conlon is currently swimming, with no shirt on. Climbing out of the water, with no shirt on and no one else around.

_Shit_.

I quickly turn, mind set on getting back before anything happens, but as I turned, my foot bumped into a crate holding up some loose planks of wood. Which promptly fell over, creating a clattering sound that echoed through the odd silence of the docks. I froze, praying that for some reason Spot hadn't heard and still was unaware of my presence still.

"Hey d'ere"

Shit shit shit and _shit_! I turn back to face him, hoping that he had the sense to put his shirt on, only he hadn't. I cough uncomfortably and look up towards the sky.

"Uh, hi" I reply, my Irish accent feeling rather thick in my throat, but mostly due to lack of oxygen because of a certain shirtless Brooklyn leader that stood a mere few meters away from me. I noticed, as I switched my gaze to the ground, that even in my failed retreat I had somehow managed to remain on the docks.

I hear his foot steps as he walks towards me across the old wood planks of the harbor, and soon a pair of wet feet enter my vision. The wind picks up and I can smell the dirty water from the river, and the boy who now stood a few feet away.

"What're you doin' on this side of da bridge, Piper?" He asks, though it was more of an intimidation attempt then a question. An attempt that work _incredibly_ well.

"I let my feet get ahead of my head" I tried to reply smoothly, looking up, but still avoiding eye contact. Not entirely trusting myself not to accidentally check him out (from what I saw before, he has a _very_ nice body, but still, that would just be awkward).

"What's over my shoulda that's so interestin'?" I swallowed thickly (hopefully not audibly), and glance back at him. My deep blue-black eyes meeting his electric sea-green ones, and noting that he _still does not have a shirt on_! Honestly, how hard is it to put on a shirt? I look back down at my fingers that had crinkled and burrowed into my over sized green button up.

"Um, nothing," I shrug inconvincibly, "but that _is_ a nice shirt you have, there." I glace down at his blue plaid button-up he held in his hand. His eyebrow raised in question, before realization set in and a smirk found its way onto his face.

"What, am I makin' youse uncomfortable?" He asked evidently insincerely, as he took a step forward, decreasing the space between us from a foot to maybe half of one. I shrug.

"Not really" I lied, blushing from head to toe, as I took a step back. His smirk grew steadily and he took another step forward. I took one more back before I felt my back hit something solid.

Fucking hell, when did that beam get there?

"Well, it's getting dark and I don't want Jack thinkin' somethin' happened to me so I'd better get-"

Before I could finish, Spot was upon of me, towering over my short, skinny frame and trapping me between his two muscular arms, currently placed on either side of my head. His body stood only a few inches away from me, and I had to turn my head to avoid his face, which was only a few centimeters or so away from mine. My breath hitched in my throat and my cheeks reddened so much that they probably matched the colour of my strawberry-blonde hair by now.

"Youse is right, it is kinda dark. But I don't think I could let a pretty lil thing like your self walk all alone back ta Hatten." He breathed in my ear. "So how's about youse stay here tanight?" My eyes went wide as what he was implying sunk in. My head snapped around, meeting his eyes in such close proximity that my knees went a bit wobbly.

He no longer wore a smirk, his face was serious and his eyes dark. I could feel his heavy breathing, and his stare was heated and passionate. The smell of the river water and tobacco emanated from him, and I could feel the heat of his naked chest through my thin button-up. My chest felt quite constrained as I tried to breath without him noticing. I met his gaze as I answered breathlessly.

"I think I can get home okay, thank you" I was about to try and leave when he whispered.

"Piper…" I turned my head back towards him. And them the world stopped turning. Because at that moment, his lips crashed into mine.

My eyes flew open and I gasped, he used this to his advantage, sliding his tongue between my parted lips easily. I was frozen, and could taste nicotine and river water on his lips. But then, something clicked.

Spot Conlon was kissing me!

And I was standing there like an idiot doing nothing. So I did something crazy.

I closed my eyes and kissed back. What the hell, right?

I wrapped one of my arms around his neck, letting my fingers curl into his hair, while the other wrapped around his back, feeling his muscles contacting whenever he moved his neck. He then took one of his arms off the beam beside my head, wrapping it around the back of my neck, and pressed me between the beam and his body, keeping the other beside my head.

He finally pulled away from the kiss only to move to my neck, nibbling and sucking on it, leaving what would soon become a huge love bite on my collar bone. I moaned and tilted my head back looking up at the sky.

It was black.

Pitch black.

"Fuck" I cursed.

"What?" Spot lifted his head and followed my gaze upwards. "Ah."

"Jack is going to kill me, not to mention Race and Mush! I gotta get back right now!"

"Or..." Spot drawled, kissing the base of my jaw, "youse could stay in Brooklyn tanight, the offa still stands" he said, looking up briefly and meeting my eyes.

"I..." Fuck. _Why did I do this_, I think as he continues to kiss my neck and jaw. I finally clear my head, putting my hands against his chest and pushing him away from me. Not too far, but far enough to give me some space. "I can't, we both have work tomorrow. And like I said, the boys'll kill me. I'm sorry Spot." I apologize, shaking my head slightly and looking back into his eyes.

He smirks. Of course he smirks! Why the hell wouldn't he smirk, he just made out with a hot red head!?

"S'ok doll, but this ain't over" he winks before moving forward and catching my lips in another heated kiss.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I run from the docks, over the bridge, and back to the lodging house as fast as I can. Barely remembering to button up the rest of my shirt to cover the blossoming hickey Spot left.

"Damn him" I curse, catching the door just as Kloppman was closing up.

"Piper! Where've you been young lady?" He asked, surprise steadily turning into suspicion.

"Sorry Klopp, I know I'm cuttin' it close tonight, but I had business with my brothers." I lie smoothly, speaking with my hands and trying to make sure I was making enough eye contact without over doing it.

"Fine, I'll let you in this time" I smile and start to move pass him, "but" he holds his arm out, catching my shoulder and dragging me back in front of him. "Only 'cause I was closin' early, kay? No special treatment, capuche?"

"Aye aye, cap'n!" I said with a mock salute before running up the stairs to the bunk room.

As I walked in, still out of breath from my run here, many things happened at once; Jack shouted at David for something (probably) stupid, Snipeshooter knocked over Blink's glass of water, erupting another shout in the already deafening bunk room. Skittery yelped at me about privacy for boys who are changing, and Race bulldozed me over, already raining questions on me.

This all happened in the span of about 10 seconds, and it felt like home.


End file.
